What Are you Wearing?
by Commander Ghost
Summary: Yang decided's to play a prank on her boyfriend Blake and convinces Weiss to do the same to her partner Roy and Hilarity ensues. Bumblebee, White Rose, !MaleRuby, !MaleBlake, Two-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, the Two-Shot with two Gender bent characters members of Team RWBY is here and the characters that will be Gender Bent will Be Blake Belladonna(Name stays the same) and Ruby Rose(Chosen by Votes), I hope you enjoy the first chapter.**

 **P.S: Male Ruby's name is Roy Rose in this.**

Blake was walking back to his and Yang's dorm room in order to finish reading his book. Team RWBY were currently in their third year at Beacon and unlike 1st or 2nd year students, 3rd year are given two new dorm rooms and share those rooms with one of their teammates mostly with their partners however the choice was up to the teams.

In Yang and Blake's case they shared the dorm because the team had decided to share a room with their respective partners. So Yang and Blake shared one dorm room and Roy and Weiss shared the other room which wasn't very far from their room only a couple of doors down but it was a nice, he did feel bad for Roy though…having a crush on your partner and being stuck with said crush for four years was bad enough but now sharing a dorm room with her without his sister or his friend to help him out was worse.

However for him and Yang it wasn't that bad since they were in a relationship but that didn't mean it didn't have its ups and downs…more specifically was her still flirtatious attitude towards him which often lead to a very embarrassing scenarios, another thing that most people believed was a bad thing but it wasn't really as bad as it turned out to be were her puns.

Believe it or not, Yang's puns weren't as bad as they were made out to be and some of them were occasionally funny from time to time however the ones that drove him crazy were the cat puns it wasn't necessarily the fact that he was a cat faunus, it was more so the fact that they were getting old and becoming annoying.

When Blake reached his dorm room door, he took out his scroll and inserted it into the doors mechanical lock and after a second the lock glowed green and Blake removed his scroll from the lock and opened the door, Blake closed the door behind him and before he could see if Yang was in the room, his scroll vibrated and he looked at it and it said. _"Be on your guard."_

"Be on your guard?" Blake said to himself.

"Good evening master." A voice that only belonged to Yang said.

"Did you just call me maaaaaaa-" Blake trailed off when he finally looked at his partner, Yang had her hair in pigtails while he would admit made her look good but that wasn't what had blood dripping from his nose.

It was the fact that Yang was wearing a Maid outfit.

"Welcome back master! How was your day?" Yang asked and Blake tried to speak but no words came out of his mouth and he looked like a goldfish.

"What's wrong master?" Yang said and Blake fell back against door and slid down it onto the floor.

 _'I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming…I am going to wake up too find my girlfriend not wearing a maid outfit no matter how attractive she is wear it! And I'm gonna get rid of that book to prevent Yang from ever doing this!'_ Blake thought to himself and noticed Yang was kneeling right in front of him.

"Master?! Is everything alright?" Yang asked her voice full of concern and she put her hand on his forehead.

"You're burning up master!" she said however her face was centimeters away from Blake's crimson colored face and finally Blake passed out and when Yang noticed this, she started laughing uncontrollably at her boyfriends' reaction.

Yang took out her scroll and sent a message to Nora and a member of team White Rose

 **Y: It worked! XD**

 **N: See I told you! :D**

 **Y: All up to you now!**

 **W: Are you sure?**

 **Y: Yep! Good luck!**

 **N: Hope it works for you!**

Yang tossed her scroll onto her bed then walked over to Blake and picked him bridal style and brought him too his bed and set him down on it, she leaned forward and planted a kiss on her boyfriends' lips, she pulled away and smiled at her still unconscious boyfriend.

"Have a nice sleep master." Yang said jokingly and walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

* * *

 **(Hours Later)**

Blake sat up on his bed and put a hand on his head, the first thing he noticed was that the sun was starting to set and the second thing was that he wasn't wearing his hat and his cat ears were free. Blake ears twitched as the bathroom door opened.

"Morning sleepyhead." Yang said and Blake looked up to see she was wearing her pajamas and much to his relief her hair was in its usual style and not in pigtails.

"Ugh I had the weirdest dream." Blake said groggily and Yang was internally laughing.

"What was it about?" Yang asked and noticed Blake tense when she asked; it took everything in her power to not break down into laughter.

"Well…um…you were there and…you had your hair in pigtails." Blake said hesitantly.

"Is that it?" Yang asked even though she knew the answer.

"Well…you were wearing…well a…maid…outfit." Blake said and looked at Yang waiting for her reaction however instead she walked back into the bathroom and walked out holding a…WHAT?!

"This maid outfit?" Yang asked with a smile holding the maid outfit in front of her, Blake's eyes widened when he saw the maid outfit.

"What's wrong? Isn't this something you read in one of your book?" Yang asked and Blake's face turned red.

"I…you…why…we…book…" Blake stuttered out unable to form any sentence. Yang tossed the maid dress on her bed and walked towards Blake who was still trying to form a sentence. When she reached Blake, he was still stuttering out incomplete sentences trying to figure out a way to respond to what was happening.

Blake stopped talking when Yang sat down right next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "You know, I can put it back on if you want." Yang said slyly and blood started running again.

"Please stop." Blake begged his girlfriend and she laughed.

"I know you enjoyed the sight." Yang challenged and Blake shook his head.

"No, I didn't." Blake said although a small part of him was saying he did enjoy seeing Yang in a maid outfit.

"I still can't believe, you actually went and bought a maid outfit." Blake said.

"I shouldn't be surprised because, I could actually see you doing something like this." Blake admitted and Yang lifted her head and gave him grin.

"Of course you would, it's me!" She said pointing at herself causing Blake to roll his eyes.

"Would you have me any other way?" She asked with a smile and Blake simply kissed her. Yang wrapped her arms around his neck and returned it kiss happily.

After a few minutes they both needed air and broke apart, Yang noticed Blake was blushing a bit.

"No, I wouldn't." Blake said and what he said next honestly surprised Yang a lot.

"I love you just the way you are…bad puns and all." Blake said but the part that had Yang blushing were those three words _"I love you."_

They had said the words to each other multiple times before…but each time she heard Blake say it honestly warmed her heart. "I love you too 'Kitty'" Yang said and proceeded to hug him, buying her face in the crook of his neck, Blake returned the hug and they both laid back on the bed and soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 **Bumblebee is done...now onto White Rose.**

 **I won't lie, there were a lot of debates with myself involving certain things for this Two-Shot and one of them being Male Ruby's name**

 **This one wasn't that much of a problem however I actually had a struggle deciding what to name him and the most likely choice was Garnet however Roy was chosen because it sounded better and had a better ring too it but that's my opinion.(Plus I was playing Super Smash Brothers on the Wii U went online and played against someone playing as Roy from Fire Emblem.)**

 **Anyway, Next chapter…well you can probably guess what's gonna happen…Bye! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Roy was currently sitting in Professor Oobleck history class furiously writing down notes as he talks probably at mach 20 speed causing Roy too look down at his notes which is just a bunch…well he was guessing it some kind of ancient civilizations writing because he had no idea what it was that he wrote.

"Arethereanyquestions?!" Oobleck asked finally ending his lecture and earning a lot of confused stares from the other students including Roy himself. Roy felt someone tap on his shoulder and he turned to his left to see Mercury.

"Any idea what he just said?" He asked with a confused look on his face and Roy shook his head. "Not a clue." Roy said and Mercury sighed.

"Doesn't having super speed give you the ability to perceive the world at a slower pace?" Mercury asked sarcastically.

"Unfortunately no… it's honestly crap in its own right but I don't right write the rules for how semblance works" Roy said with a sigh, Mercury shrugged and his scroll vibrated, he took out his scroll and read the message he received before letting out a sigh and putting it back in his pocket.

"What?" Roy asked.

"It was Cinder and like usual she wants to know if you want to hang out with us later." Mercury said and Roy let out a sigh.

"We both know that's a lie." Roy said and Mercury shrugged. Team CMNE (Carmine) consisting of Cinder Fall, Mercury Black, Neo Politan and Emerald Sustrai and as the order of the letters implied was lead by Cinder who was a skilled user with Fire Dust, they were surprisingly feared by other students however they weren't really that bad once you got to know them.

But another thing Cinder was known for were her looks -besides looking like a female version of Blake- as Jaune and numerous other students dubbed her as "The Hottest Girl in Beacon" and the first thing that came to Roy's mind about that was whether or not the pun was intended or not.

So when Cinder asked Roy out that came as a shock to everyone in the school but what came as a bigger shock is when he turned her down which caused a few questions to be thrown at him however only a few and those few being Mercury, Pyrrha, Yang, Blake, Neo and Nora(Who surprisingly enough kept the secret and only told Ren which was still keeping the secret because of how quiet Ren can be) knew the reason why he had turned Cinder down.

It was because he had a crush on his partner Weiss Schnee.

However that didn't mean that Cinder gave up that easily, she still continued and was constantly asking him out and while he kept turning her down, she was determined he had to admit but he just couldn't see Cinder in that way.

Plus it was also because Neo had a crush on Cinder and it would have been wrong to start dating her when Neo has a thing for her.

The bell rung and everyone started to get out their seats and leave, Mercury and Roy did the same walking out of the class room. They both split up with Mercury going to his and Neo's shared dorm room while Roy goes to his and Weiss's shared dorm room.

It was honestly difficult to share a room with Weiss not because her personality…well maybe sometimes considering the fact that she had her moments to be a bit…well…for lack of a better word "Bitchy" however she was very nice when she was given the opportunity and she shown genuine care for others when they weren't flirting with her but the main problem was current situation…like Team JNPR, team RWBY was a co-ed team and the only two male members were himself and Blake while the only two female members were Weiss and his older sister Yang…so when him and Weiss ended up sharing a dorm room for their third year…that's when things got a bit more harder for him.

Besides the fact that neither Yang or Blake would be able to help him out in any…awkward situation there was also the matter of things that needed to be handled…an embarrassing one was well…the bathroom.

On their first day in their now shared dorm room, he had forgotten that it was just him and Weiss now and things became…rather violent pretty fast.

* * *

 **(Three Months Ago)**

 _Roy was currently running for his life, he was using his semblance too the best of his abilities in order to escape however the trail of rose petals it was leaving behind him as he ran only allowed his pursuer to find him that much easier._

 _'Have to find Yang! Have find Yang! Have to find Yang! Have to find-' Roy was cut out of his thoughts by the sound of a gun firing and a bullet flying past him almost hitting him and hitting the wall in front of him causing him to come to a hard stop and look at the large bullet hole in the wall could have been his head._

 _"ROSE!" A Familiar voice yelled and Roy reluctantly turned his head while shaking too see the source of it and what he saw made him almost piss himself._

 _Weiss was wearing her normal outfit however…her face was red from both anger and embarrassment and she was gritting her teeth but to add insult to injury…she was holding his own weapon…Crescent Rose in its sniper form aimed at him._

 _"W-W-W-Weiss I-I-I-I swear it was an accident AHH!" Roy dodged another shot from Crescent Rose and Reactivated his semblance breaking into another run, Weiss began chasing after him again._

 _"GET BACK HERE ROSE!" Weiss yelled her voice full of rage, firing shot after shot from Crescent Rose only for Roy to dodge each bullet and he soon stopped quickly turning around and this time running straight for Weiss._

 _Weiss unsheathed Myrtenaster and swung it in an attempt to hit Roy however Roy spun and dodged it. Roy flew past Weiss and Landed against the wall and in a flash of rose petals was gone and Weiss let out a yell in frustration._

* * *

 _After minutes of losing Weiss, Roy had finally made it Blake and Yang's dorm room and inserted his scroll into the lock and it turned green and he quickly ran in the dorm room and slammed the door shot whiling putting his back to the door breathing heavily._

 _"Yang! Weiss! Crazy! Help…me…" Roy's voice trailed off when he finally saw what was in front of him. Blake and Yang were on the bed with Blake lying on his back and Yang straddling him, Luckily Blake and Yang was still clothed but both their shirts were gone and Yang was what looked like in the process of taking off her bra however she was frozen from the shock that her brother had just ran in the room, Roy noticed that both her and Blake's faces were crimson red and he was pretty sure his own face was the same color._

 _"ROY WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!?" Yang yelled quickly covering her chest from embarrassment._

 _"NO TIME TO EXPLAIN! WEISS IS TRYING TO KILL ME! HIDE ME! PLEASE!" Roy begged and Yang let out a sigh and pointed under the bed and Roy quickly crawled under the bed and as if on cue there was a large banging on the door followed by the sound of a familiar voice._

 _"OPEN THIS DOOR!" Weiss yelled. Yang and Blake exchanged a concerned glanced wondering what Roy had done too get Weiss this mad, Yang grabbed Blake discarded shirt and put it on an walked towards the door and opened it and a enraged Weiss burst into the dorm room and Yang closed the door._

 _"WHERE. IS. HE?!" She growled and Yang looked at her with a fake look of confusion._

 _"Who?" Yang asked even thought_

 _Weiss looked at Yang suspiciously and then noticed something from the corner of her eye and saw something red, she turned Crescent Rose it's compact form and threw hard on the ground and it made a " **Thump"** sound causing a familiar 18 year old voice to scream._

 _Weiss got on the floor and reached under the bed and grabbed something and she started pulling on it._

 _"NOO!" A voice that belonged to Roy yelled and Weiss pulled harder pulling him from under Blake's bed, Roy quickly rolled on his back only to be straddled by Weiss, he would have blushed if he wasn't terrified for his life._

 _Weiss raised Myrtenaster and switched it to a backhand grip and brought it down in an attempt to stab him however Roy quickly grabbed Weiss wrist and pushed it upward in an attempt to try and prevent Weiss from skewering him. Blake and Yang quickly sprung into action and grabbed Weiss and tried to pry her off Roy however she wasn't budging._

 _Yang pulled harder and managed to get Weiss off Roy and restrain her while Roy quickly got up and ran behind Blake._

 _"Is there a reason your trying to kill my brother?!" Yang demanded and Weiss shot Roy a deadly glare and pointed her rapier at him._

 _"You're brother is a pervert!" Weiss yelled._

 _"It was an accident! I forgot that it was just two teammates this time!" Roy countered scared for his life._

 _"What are you talking about?!" Blake asked confused on how Weiss thought Roy was a pervert._

 _"HE WALKED IN ON ME WHILE I WAS CHANGING IN THE BATHROOM!" Weiss yelled causing Blake and Yang to look at Roy in shock._

 _"It was an accident! I forgot we weren't sharing it as the dorm room as a team! I didn't mean to barge in while you were changing I swear!" Roy said fear in his voice._

 _"It's not like he saw you nude did he?" Yang asked smiling a bit at how the situation started…at least there was an upside to this._

 _"She was in her bra and underwear." Roy said and Weiss glared at him causing him to continue hiding behind Blake like a scared puppy._

 _"Look Weiss, like he said it was an accident and it's the first day in our new dorms…mistakes are bound to happen so just calm down." Blake said trying to get Weiss to calm down; Weiss glared at Roy and sheathed her rapier._

 _"Don't think I'm forgiving you this easily Rose!" Weiss said and walked towards the door and opened it leaving the room and slamming the door shut._

 _Blake and Yang let out a sigh of relief and turned to Roy who was cradling Crescent Rose like his life depended on it and they heard him repeatedly mumbling "protect me sweetheart."_

 _"Well at least you got to see your crush in her bra and underwear so that's still a win for you." Yang said trying to lighten up the still tense mood however this soon caused Roy to start cradling Crescent Rose harder from fear and start muttering "Protect me sweetheart" even faster._

* * *

Roy shuddered at the memory, he honestly has never been more scared in his life of anyone and during that first month had spent some of the nights in either Ren and Nora's dorm or Neo and Mercury's dorm from fear that Weiss would kill him in his sleep, during the second month he had reluctantly returned to his and Weiss dorm and luckily for him, Weiss ignored him and things became less awkward after that and went slightly back to normal.

Roy reached the dorm room door and inserted his scroll into the lock and it glowed green and he opened the door and felt a surge of heat rise to his face.

* * *

 **(Weiss)**

Weiss would be the first to admit, she has had her fair share of admires before and majority of them were after her either for her name or her looks however they never really wanted to be with her because of anything else just for her name.

So when Weiss discovered that Roy had a crush on her, she would have assumed the same thing however assuming that for some odd reason didn't sit well with her because of how Roy was, to say Roy was like any other guy would be the biggest lie she had ever said.

How she found out well…a certain silver haired kick boxer let it slip when she was ranting about the person in question after the bathroom incident.

Weiss had to admit that she was surprised that **_Roy_** out of all her friends liked her in the way and while Jaune did like her in that way too the fact that Roy did was…different.

Roy was honestly her first friend, someone who just wanted to befriend her not for her money or her name but because he just wanted to be friends and because he thought she could use one and she honestly was grateful for that however to think of him as something more made her feel different.

Which brought her to her current question…did she like Roy?

There was only one way to find out...and how she was planning on doing that was probably the most unorthodox method she had ever heard.

* * *

 **(Yesterday)**

 _"You want me to what?" Weiss asked in disbelief while Nora and Yang simply smiled mischievously._

 _"Nora suggested that we should pull a prank on Roy and Blake by buying maid outfits and seeing how they react to us wearing them." Yang explained and Weiss put her hand on her chin thinking about what Yang and Nora were suggesting…normally she wouldn't participate in any of Yang or Nora's antics however she realized this was the perfect opportunity to corner Roy about this._

 _"We understand if you don't want to-" Yang was cut off by Weiss speaking. "I'm in." She said._

 _Yang and Nora both blinked a few times before speaking. "Say what?" They both asked in unison making sure they didn't mishear the heiress. "I said I'm in." The heiress repeated._

* * *

Weiss had gotten a text from Yang saying it worked on Blake and that he had passed out, so now it was just Weiss turn…so here she stood in the center of her and Roy's dorm wearing a maid outfit…if there was one thing running through her mind now, it was that she now knew how the workers at her house felt.

 _'I can't do this!'_ Weiss thought in a panic and moved to towards the bathroom however she froze when she heard the door open and looked in its direction to see a familiar red hair, silver eyed, cloak wearing reaper entering the room only to freeze upon seeing the heiress.

Both of them remained frozen like deer caught in a headlight, Weiss noticed Roy's face was flushed red enough to not only match his namesake but also rival Forever Fall…Weiss was trying to think of words to say however only one sentence formed in her head and it was gonna be the last thing she ever said to Roy because she mind end up killing him in the process.

"Good afternoon…M-" Weiss cut herself off choking on the one word and Roy looked at her wondering what she was trying to say.

"M-M-M-Ma-Ma-Ma-" She stuttered and out she was internally fuming at the struggle she was having saying this one word.

 _'Damn it! Just say the fucking word!'_ Weiss cursed at herself at the fact that she was struggling to say this one word and she took a very deep breath.

"GOOD AFTERNOON MASTER!" Weiss yelled and as she was pretty sure that everyone in the school heard her just say that and she noticed Roy turn an even deeper shade of red until he finally fell forward and face planted onto the floor passing out.

Weiss knew her face was red enough to rival Roy's cloak however she quickly ran towards Roy and dragged him into the room and then proceeded to close the door.

 _'Why did I agree to this...?'_ Weiss thought to herself as she lifted Roy up and tossed him on his bed, Weiss let out yet another sigh as she walked over to her bed and sat down on it, waiting for her partner to wake up so they could talk.

* * *

"Ugh, that was the weirdest dream ever." Roy said groggily as he sat up and rubbed the side of his head, he honestly has never had a stranger dream in his entire life.

"About time you woke up you dolt!" Weiss shouted and Roy winced as the heiress yelled, Roy shook his head in order to get rid of the drowsiness.

"Sorry, Weiss…I had the strangest dream." Roy said and Weiss paused for a second before speaking again.

"Was it a dream where I was wearing a maid outfit?" Weiss asked and Roy paled at the fact that Weiss knew what he was dreaming about he and he quickly looked at Weiss only to see one thing.

Weiss wearing a maid outfit…

Roy stared at Weiss and blushed and Weiss did the same both unable to say anything that was until Roy shook his head.

"Nope! Nope! Nope! Nope! I'm going back to sleep." He said as he laid back down turning his back to Weiss causing her to now get angry at Roy's reaction.

"You can't ignore this!" She said as she got up of her bed and walked towards Roy's too get him to not fall back asleep.

"Nope! You're just me dreaming." He declared as he tried to pull the covers over his head however Weiss grabbed his wrist preventing him from doing so and the next thing shocked Roy beyond comprehension.

Weiss kissed him…

Roy's eyes widened at what was happening… ** _Weiss Schnee_** …Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company and his crush…was kissing him… **Him**.

Roy eventually kissed back and unknowing to him a million thoughts however on thought stood among the rest.

She did like Roy…

They eventually broke apart in need of air and Azure eyes met Silver. "Um…so does this mean we're…um…together-together?" He asked unsure of what the kiss between himself and his partner meant and Weiss simply let out a sigh at how nervous Roy was being.

"Yes you dunce…it means we're together-together…" She said as she kissed him again but this time Roy immediately kissed back.

* * *

 **Part of me really wanted to take this down the M-Rated path but I decided against it...  
**  
 **This is the final chapter of "What Are you Wearing?" and I hoped you enjoyed it because this one was probably the most fun to write and speaking of "What Are you Wearing?" I actually had a very funny image of a Male Blake wearing a Butler outfit...I immediately thought of Sebastian Michaelis from Black Butler.**

 **Also I would like to apologize about this taking so long to write considering this Story was posted in January and the second chapter comes out a whole 3 Months later...a lot of stuff was distracting me and this chapter turned out to be slightly longer than I anticipated it but it was fun to write and i hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Bye!**


End file.
